villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/NerdWithAKeyboard's Movie Reviews - Disney Animated Features
Reviews for the animated movies in the Disney Animated Features canon, with a few other additions that I feel should be talked about. This will only apply to movies I've seen and will be highly opinionated. Also, please refer my scaling system and how the system works. ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) Starting with the first feature-length American animated film ever made, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Did it stand the test of time? Snow White is a beautiful princess living as a slave to her wicked stepmother, the Queen. After the Queen is told by the Magic Mirror that Snow White is the only one fairer than her, the vain Queen tries to have Snow White killed. However, the Huntsman she sends to do it finds he cannot and tells her to flee. She comes across the cottage of the seven dwarfs, who all take her in and help her while the Queen seeks out the runaway princess herself. This movie is about as basic a fairytale as you can get; it doesn't rely on logic or strong characters/messages, it relies on having strong visuals, emotions, and storytelling. Snow White, the Prince, and the Queen are not very interesting characters. The dwarfs are the best parts of the movie with clearly defined and memorable personalities. That said, though, it would have been better if the previous characters mentioned were a little more developed and interesting. I personally give them a pass because it's not only the first American animated feature film, but it tells its story through visuals and environments more than with characters and explaining. All in all, Snow White is truly a landmark in film history. Is it great? No, not really. I admire it more for it's historical significance and artistry than its story or characters, but as story and characters go, this is fine. 6/10 ''Pinocchio'' (1940) Now its time to head over to Italy for this timeless classic based on a classic book. Does this movie prove itself, or is it a big fat lie? Gepetto is a toymaker and puppeteer who wishes for his latest puppet, the marionette Pinocchio, to be a real boy. The kindly Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life, but tells him he must prove himself brave, kind, and unselfish to become a real boy. The rest of the film is Pinocchio's journeys encountering friends and enemies and developing his moral compass. This movie is pretty basic in morals and characters, with very simplistic lessons and characteristics. Characters like Pinocchio and Gepetto are your typical nice protagonists, Jimminy Cricket of course is a Disney icon, and the other supporting characters are basic, but fine. Where this movie really shines is the dark stuff. The villains, the darker ideas, and the action are very enjoyable as well as entertainingly disturbing. As always the animation is very classic and nice, and the songs are probably the first to be truly memorable. Pinocchio is a cute little flick with a bit of a dark edge. It's a charming fairytale with just enough for kids and adults, even if some things are kept very simple. 6/10 ''Fantasia'' (1940) Oh boy. Here we are with Fantasia. I'm just going to say now that this review will be VERY different from the rest, and you'll see why in a bit. Fantasia is an anthology of short animations, each telling simple stories set to classical music. These animations include abstract images, dancing magic plants, Greek mythology, the rise and fall of the dinosaurs, Mickey Mouse as a Sorcerer's apprentice, dancing animals, and a demonic celebration. Each feature iconic classical scores and masterful, vibrant animation. Truly spectacular. But this just isn't my movie. Don't get me wrong, this movie is fine. For what it set out to do and what it accomplished, it is truly a masterpiece of filmmaking and animation. But this just isn't my movie. The way I see it, the people who like this movie are the same ones who go to art museums and galleries. They enjoy appreciating art in its most simplistic form. However, I'm just not an "art museum" kind of person. I get bored too easily, and I enjoy media that can give me an artistic sense while also keeping my attention. Fantasia has that problem for me; it is art and music, but has little action to keep me interested. Again, there is absolutely nothing wrong with this movie; it may actually be one of the most perfect movies for what it is. But it's just not my taste. This type of movie was made for a specific crowd of people, and it did its job perfectly. But for the other groups, we just see it as some nice animation and some classic music. Despite my personal thoughts, I still recommend it and think it's worth a viewing. Film rating - 10/10 My personal rating - 5/10 ''Dumbo'' (1941) Time to head to the circus for what I can safely say is one of Disney's strangest movies. Does it soar to new heights, or is this better with booze? The story follows a baby elephant, who is cruelly nicknamed "Dumbo" by the other elephants on account of hi huge ears. An outcast separated from his mother and put on as a spectacle, poor Dumbo gets help from Timothy Mouse to survive his day-to-day life in the circus alone and afraid. If there was one word to describe this movie, it would be "cruel". The whole WORLD just keeps sh*tting on this poor elephant. It makes me feel really bad for him, which is weird since Dumbo is not especially interesting. Really none of the characters are; everyone's just an asshole except for the main heroes and the crows (who freaking ROCK. Quit censoring them; they're not racist, they're AWESOME). But the most memorable thing about this movie is how unnecessarily CREEPY it is. There are so many twisted designs, intense angles, dark imagery, and the like in this movie. And do I even need to mention the f*cking Pink Elephants, the single greatest movie moment that scared me the most as a kid? Nowadays, that scene blows me away. Final verdict? While it's not a movie I would watch often, much of it is memorable. It's not the most interesting, but at least it gives us some entertainingly dark sh*t-your-pants moments. This would probably have been more of a 5/10, but the memorably dark imagery boosts it by a little bit. And Pink Elephants are still scary. 6/10 ''Bambi'' (1942) Time to travel to the forest for this Disney classic about the life of a deer. Is it a little April shower, or should it be hunted off? The film follows the life of the deer Bambi, from his birth to his adulthood. Major aspects of his life are explored, such as his first words, first friends, first love, first rival, and even the harsh realities of being prey in a savage world and having a parent that is never there. So I'd like to say that this movie is a cute, nice movie like the other ones. On one hand, it is that. There is a lot of really pretty animation and really nice moments, along with dark moments and harsh truths. The problem I have with this movie is that it is BORING. This one could never seem to keep my attention aside from the animation. Most of the characters except for maybe the owl are pretty boring, the songs are forgettable, and the dialogue is BEYOND simple. But what about that iconic, horrific scene of Bambi's mother dying? Surely that jarred and drew me in. Well... no. It never really affected me. Not even as a kid. Yeah it's dark, but the mother was another bland character, so I really didn't react as a kid and don't even react now. The best thing about this movie is the animation, which is pretty stellar. So as far as Disney movies go, this is probably one of the ones I watch the least. I admire the animation and artistry, but it just cannot keep my attention. It's not bad, but I can't say it's very good, either. 5/10 ''Saludos Amigos'' (1942) Never saw it! ''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) Never saw it! ''Make Mine Music'' (1946) Never saw it! ''Song of the South'' (1946) Never saw it! ''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) Finally, one I've seen! This was one of the last "package films". Little history lesson: in the 1940s, America was caught up in a little thing called World War II. During this time, the armed forces took semi-control of Disney. Because of this, less time was put into making movies and more was put into propaganda cartoons. The few movies they did make had to be anthologies of shorts called "package films" so they could be sent oversees for the troops to watch in short intervals. This is why, from 1942-1949, most of the animated Disney films were "package films"; examples include Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, and Fun and Fancy Free. The only two of these "package films" I ever saw were Fun and Fancy Free and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (which I'll get to later). So, how does Fun and Fancy Free hold up? There are two stories. The first is Bongo, about a circus bear that escapes and makes his way to the wilderness and must learn how to be a wild bear, while also wooing a girl bear and fighting a bloodthirsty rival. This one is very comedic and upbeat, and Bongo is a more cynical and short-tempered character than some of the other leads that came before, making him more interesting. The villain is enjoyably brash, and the animation is very nice to look at. The second story is Mickey and the Beanstalk, which, to this day, remains one of the most definitive versions of Jack and the Beanstalk, at least in my mind. This short has most of the imagery I associate with the fairytale. Not to mention it's one of the funniest versions, with characters like Donald, Goofy, and Willie the Giant are laugh riots. Mickey, while not as funny, is still very likable and interesting. I don't know about the other package films, but this one is pretty good. It's not spectacular, but given what was going on during the 40s, I don't think it was meant to be. This is a classic in my eyes. 7/10 ''Melody Time'' (1948) Never saw it! ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) The last of Disney's "package films", The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad is once again two stories based on classic books. Is is as rich as Toad, or should it lose its head? The first story is The Wind in the Willows, about the eccentric toad trying to clear his name from a huge conspiracy against him with help from his friends. This one is a lot of fun, mostly just for the humor, the dialogue, and the slapstick. Toad is especially entertaining with just how batsh*t insane he is. The second story is The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Much like Mickey and the Beanstalk, this is probably the most definitive version of this story aside from the original book. There are some really memorable songs sung by the late great Bing Crosby, some cynical and funny slapstick humor, and, of course, the hands-down coolest Headless Horseman ever. All in all, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad is a entertaining, very funny movie with two classic stories told very well. I highly recommend it, especially if you want some classic literature and some good laughs. 7/10 ''Cinderella'' (1950) Now that the "package films" are out of the way, let's go back to the fairytale, back to the show (watch this, you'll get it). Does this one deserve the ballroom treatment, or should it be locked in its room? Cinderella is a beautiful woman raised by her evil stepmother. She has two wicked stepsisters and an evil cat, who all force her into a life of servitude. Her friends are the animals, who want to help her achieve her dreams and go to a ball, where he has the chance of meeting the price of the kingdom. Okay, the good stiff first: the animation is nice. Very nice. The Fairy Godmother is funny and likable. That was fun. On to the cons: BORING. Like Bambi, this movie cannot hold my attention. For at least three fourths of the film, NOTHING HAPPENS. There's some bland slapstick, but nothing else. Even when something does happen, it is still boring. Cinderella is boring. The prince is boring. The villains are boring. The comic relief is... okay, I guess? There just isn't much to this movie. It just may be my inner jock talking, but this film is WAY too girly for me (which isn't usually an issue, I watch Disney princess movies and once even sat through a halfway decent Barbie movie). But this movie is just dresses and dancing and glitter and bubbles and... not much substance. So yeah, I'm not a fan of this one. I can't say I hate it, as it doesn't have anything insulting in it or even that bad, but it has very little substance. It's just a bore. 4/10 ''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) Time to head down the rabbit hole for this classic adaptation of a classic book. This was one Walt Disney always wanted to do; is it worth the trip, or should it lose its head? (That sounds familiar...) Alice is a young girl who falls down a rabbit hole into the bizarre and adventurous world of Wonderland. There she meets allies like a friendly Doorknob, a Mad Hatter, a March Hare, and an eccentric Dodo; as well as foes like the violent Queen of Hearts and the scheming Cheshire Cat. Exploring this magic world, she must realize the importance of home and the dangers of being too curious. Again, this is probably the definitive version of this story for me, aside from the books. Alice is a very nice and likable character, with an innocence and curiosity that makes us root for her. All of the residents of Wonderland are unique and memorable; from the Hatter to the Cheshire Cat to the Queen of Hearts. The film is also beautiful, using a wide range of vibrant colors and creative designs to bring this world to life. While the songs aren't Disney's strongest, they're still okay. There isn't much story-wise, but that's perfect for a film like this. Alice in Wonderland is a classic and is, in my opinion, the best adaptation of the story to date. Highly recommend. 7/10 ''Peter Pan'' (1953) Another film Walt Disney always wanted to do, will Peter Pan be a happy little film, or should it walk the plank? The story follows Wendy, Jim, and Michael Darling as they are visited by the legendary Peter Pan, who takes them to Neverland, where they never have to grow up. There they meet the friendly Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, and Natives, who all battle against the evil Captain James Hook and his pirate crew. Through this adventure, they must realize the importance of growing up, but keeping a bit of a child within. Again, a very definitive version. When you think of Peter Pan, you'll either think of the books or the Disney film. All of the protagonists are fairly likable, even if the Lost Boys can be a little annoying. Tinker Bell is a unique Disney female character, as she's sometimes nice and sometimes a PSYCHOTIC B*TCH. Hook is a good villain, the humor and slapstick are pretty funny, and the animation is pretty darn good. I LOVE the Natives in this movie. Much like the Dumbo crows, I don't know why everyone gets so offended and has to censor them, I think they're flipping AWESOME, as well as provide a little bit of culture. The songs are okay, though I'd definitely say, like Alice in Wonderland, they are VERY much a product of the times. The movie doesn't do anything spectacular or groundbreaking, but it doesn't do anything wrong either. It's a nice family action/adventure film. Take that for what it's worth. 7/10 ''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) Lady and the Tramp was the first Disney animated film not to be based on an existing source material. Is it an enjoyable slice of life, or should it be sent to the pound? The story follows Lady, an upper-class dog dealing with the troubles of a new baby in her home. She meets and befriends a street dog named Tramp, who gives her advice. However, when the cruel Aunt Sarah and her cunning cats push Lady to run away, she is aided by Tramp to get home as the two begin to form a tight romance. This is another film that's best aspect is the visuals. The animation and backgrounds from this movie are really nice to look at. I don't remember disliking any of the characters; they all do fine. The comedy is good, many of the songs are nice, and I do remember a lot of both the light and dark moments. Again, however, it doesn't do anything spectacular. And with this one, it's even less so, and parts of it can be a little slow. So Lady and the Tramp is a perfectly passable film. It's memorable and I enjoyed it, but probably wouldn't see it too much more often. It's a simple, decent film. 6/10 ''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) Returning to the fairytales of princesses and dragons, will Sleeping Beauty be something you've seen from once upon a dream, or should it be slept though? Aurora is a beautiful princess born to the king and queen of the land. However, their enemy, the wicked fairy Maleficent, curses the child to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. In order to save her, the king and queen send their child to be raised by three good fairies. Sixteen years later, Aurora meets Prince Phillip and falls in love, only for Maleficent to find her as well. The best things about this film are the things centered around the villain. Maleficent is a very enjoyable villain. Her motivations may be silly, but her actions, her design, her voice (which is also that of Lady Tremaine and Madame Leota), and her dragon form are all amazing. The villain rocks. However, the main characters aren't very interesting. The fairies are good, but the leads are very bland. The songs are okay, I've just never been a fan of ballet music. The animation is different too, though I can't say it's bad. Final thoughts? The villain and the animation are good, but everything else is just okay. It's by no means bad, but it doesn't excel either. 6/10 ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) Going back to the dogs, we now get One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Is it worth your time, or are there too many reasons to hate it? Pongo and Perdita are a pair of dalmatians living with their owners, who parent 15 adorable puppies. However, the family's enemy Cruella De Vil kidnaps the puppies so she may turn them into a new fur coat for her ever-growing collection. So the dogs and the humans must band together their own teams to search for these lost puppies before they become fashion statements. This is another film that is totally fine. It's not great, but it's good. The technology they uses to animate all the puppies was really ahead of its time and changed animation forever, so this is a historical film. All the characters are fine. The animation is fine. The jokes are fine. The song "Cruella De Vil" is fine. Everything is 100% serviceable. If I had any problems I would say it's a little boring, but not much. It can just be a little slow at times. This movie is fine. Nothing bad, nothing great, but a fine piece of animation. 6/10 ''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) Going all the way back to Arthurian times, will this movie bring the magic, or is it a load of hockety pockety wockety wack? The story follows Arthur, a young servant who is destined to meet the wizard Merlin, who grooms him to be the future king of England by teaching him patience, academics, biology, and other life lessons and philosophies required to be a good king. Along the way they face wicked witches, killer animals, and other obstacles until Arthur discovers the sword in the stone. This movie takes Arthurian tales to a different area than fighting and action, and opts more for a comedic origin story. With that said, it's done really well. I was never too in to Arthurian legend, but this was technically my introduction to it. Arthur is a likeable protagonist, Merlin and his pet owl Archimedes are hilarious, Madame Mim is fun, etc. The songs are good. The comedy is funny. However, the film's laid-back tone can make it a little slow in some parts. There are a few points where nothing much seems to happen, but they make up for them with some goofy action and good comedy later. The Sword in the Stone is another film that is totally passable. I think I like it a bit more than just "okay" because of the funny elements and memorable characters, but it is, again, a totally passable movie. 6/10 ''The Jungle Book'' (1967) The Jungle Book was the last film produced by the Walt Disney Company while Walt Disney was alive, and released a year after his death. Is it a worthy last hurrah, or should it go up in fire? The story follows Mowgli, an orphan who is raised by wolves and the panther Bagheera in the jungles of India. However, Mowgli's life is threatened by the vicious tiger Shere Khan, who despises mankind and swears to rid the jungle of all of it. Bagheera and the wolves decide it is best if Mowgli is returned to the Man-Village to live among his own kind, but Mowgli is against it. The rest of the film is Mowgli encountering allies like Baloo the bear, elephants, and vultures who want to help him as well as enemies like the treacherous Kaa and the manipulative King Louie, who want to either eat him or use him for their own diabolical purposes. This movie is very memorable. Bagheera, Baloo, Shere Khan, Hathi, Kaa, King Louie, and the rest are all very memorable characters and fun to watch (I especially like Kaa for just how creepy and manipulative he is). While Mowgli can sometimes be a brat, he is still overall likable with an understandable conflict. The songs are all fun and memorable (except for one), and the animation definitely compliments the tone and style. The few downsides are nitpicks. Mowgli can be kind of bratty at times. There's also the song "That's What Friends Are For", which I have never liked. Also, as fun as Kaa is, has anyone else noticed that he's completely pointless? Overall, The Jungle Book is a fun, memorable movie. It has a few issues, but not enough to cloud what is an enjoyable movie. 7/10 ''The Aristocats'' (1970) This was the last film that Walt Disney himself greenlit production for, making it the last movie to be connected to Walt himself. Does it make everybody want to be a cat, or is it a pile of kitty litter? Duchess is a cat with three kittens living with her rich, elderly owner. The owner decides to put in her will that she will leave everything to her cats, making her butler upset. Her butler tries to get rid of the cats, but they escape and meet a stray named Thomas O'Mally. With his help, the cats must travel Paris to find their way home. This movie has a few good things. The comedy and comic reliefs are pretty funny, O'Mally is a fun character, and the song "Everybody Wants to be a Cat" is the most memorable and fun part of the movie. However, there are a lot of downsides. Duchess and her kittens are not very interesting, the owner is pretty dull, the villain is boring, and the other songs seriously lack. Nothing's terrible, but nothing stands out. Also, this movie is WAY too long. The Aristocats is probably not the best animated Disney film. There are a few funny and charming bits and characters, but the rest is boring and forgettable. Granted nothing is annoying or bad, but nothing's that great either. 5/10 Category:Blog posts